


My twelfth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [12]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sleep Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi deja a Ryo durmiendo en su cama, pero cuando regresa, se da cuenta que eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 12: Fingering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My twelfth day with you

**Author's Note:**

> _Fingering_ básicamente es cuando se meten los dedos para estimular xD Y no, no hay forma de ser sutil para describir eso jajajajaja~ Pudo ser peor... Pudo ser un _fisting_... xD

— Me voy a bañar, ¿vas a estar bien solo? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, con una media sonrisa, acostado sobre la cama, junto con Ryo, rodeado de todo lo que había usado para restringir los movimientos de su pareja.

— Por supuesto que sí. Vete, vete — Respondió el aludido, frunciendo el ceño y dándole la espalda — De paso puedo dormir un poco — Susurró el morocho, ocasionando que Tadayoshi le lanzara su propia remera hecha un bollo. Cuando Ryo se sentó sobre la cama y se giró para devolverle el _ataque_ , Tadayoshi ya había cerrado la puerta de baño de un golpe, y Ryo estaba bastante cansado como para lanzarle la puerta abajo. Volvió a acomodarse en el que siempre había sido el lugar ocupado por su pareja a la hora de dormir e inhaló algo de su perfume, el cual aún estaba impregnado sobre la tela de la almohada —. Tacchon — Gimió, quedándose dormido.

 

Cuando Tadayoshi salió del baño, halló a Ryo durmiendo sobre el lado que a él le correspondía en la cama o, al menos, el lugar que él siempre había ocupado desde que tenía uso de memoria, ya sea una pequeña cama o una de tamaño extra grande. Mientras se secaba el cabello, se sonrió al ver su pacífico rostro dormido. Sus brazos agarraban con fuerza la almohada que apenas mantenía su forma debajo de su cabeza. Lanzando un suspiro de placer, se acostó a su lado, dándole la espalda. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta sentir que algo pasaba detrás suyo. Ryo había empezado a quejarse. Volvió a sonreír, tratando de no terminar estallando en carcajadas al darse cuenta que su compañero de lecho decía, simplemente, incoherencias. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar entre sueños, y esperaba que, como mínimo, dijera su nombre. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su aliento calentando su cuello con desesperación, sus jadeos entrando directamente hacia su cerebro. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando Ryo acarició sus glúteos, dándole cosquillas.

— Ryo — Lo llamó, agarrando con fuerza una de sus manos. Pero al intentar girarse y mirarlo, se dio cuenta que estaba dormido. No sólo tenía una pareja que hablaba dormido sino, también, que era sonámbulo.

— Cállate… Okura… Okura… Cállate.

Oyendo las palabras de su pareja detrás suyo, Tadayoshi estaba por romper la regla número uno acerca de cómo tratar con una persona sonámbula: no despertarla. Ahogándose con sus propias carcajadas, sintió un nudo en el estómago y sintió sus ojos aguándose por las lágrimas que querían escapar por no poder reír como era debido. Al haber estado tan ensimismado en eso, no se dio cuenta que sigilosamente, Ryo había introducido un dedo dentro de su esfínter, el cual empezó a mover tan lentamente que Tadayoshi no pudo evitar sentir. La otra mano de su pareja jugaba con sus tetillas, colándose por entre su bata de baño. Dejando de lado lo gracioso del asunto, Tadayoshi ya había reemplazado aquel sentimiento de alegría por otro mucho más difícil de controlar. Cuando se había acostumbrado a la intromisión de Ryo dentro suyo, sintió cómo su dedo medio también buscaba jugar con su compañero. Su cuerpo se encorvó, haciendo Ryo lo mismo. Tadayoshi podía sentir la erección de su pareja golpeando uno de sus glúteos, pero él estaba tan dormido que no se dio cuenta que podía hacerle sentir todavía más placer penetrándolo que solo probándolo. Sintiendo los dedos de Ryo, que ya se habían convertido en tres, en su interior, Tadayoshi no podía sentir otra cosa más que satisfacción. Por primera vez, sintió que Ryo era gentil con él, aunque lo estuviera probando, y aunque fuera gracias al sonambulismo. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando las uñas de Ryo se clavaron en su carne. Lanzó un grito ahogado, no supo si fue de placer o de dolor. Se dio cuenta que había sido por lo primero cuando vio su mano manchada con su propio semen. Segundos más tarde, Ryo dejó de jugar con él y se desplomó encima suyo. Tadayoshi, sin decir nada, suspiró y, aunque quiso sacarse aquel peso de encima, aunque fuera relativamente más ligero que él, decidió no hacerlo y dejarlo dormir.


End file.
